The concrete beams and other concrete elements used for large constructions, such as buildings or bridges, are typically manufactured on-site of a construction project. This requires building formworks, i.e., molds, from steel, wood or other materials, which are filled with normal strength concrete (NSC). After the NSC has cured and obtained the required strength, the formwork must be removed. The removal of the formwork is time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, because of the weight and size of the final concrete element, transport can be difficult, costly, and time-consuming.